Making Something Out of Nothing
by Shereeeeboo
Summary: These are English assignments and random entries that were inspired by the Jonas Brothers. So I'm putting this into the Misc. Tv Shows category.
1. English: Word Poem

Hello readers! This is my first ever entry on ffdotnet. :) I decided, since I haven't gotten anything down on paper, that I will enter some English assignments and maybe even do some PHM Challenges. This first one was a word poem assignment. We take the word list we developed in class, and using at least 15 of the words, we create an original 20 lined poem. I did stretch some of the rules, but whatever. The 16 words I used are _italicized_ and **bolded**. It might be a bit mediocre, so please give me some criticism.

Btw, this was inspired by Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers, who I do not own. :)

PS. If you are reading this, you are automatically amazing. :)

* * *

You are totally and entirely indescribable.

You make me wonder, and you bring **_anxious_** feelings toward me.

You are simply **_stunning_**, maybe even **_gorgeous_**.

Some might even say **_scrumptious_**. I can't deny that.

But it makes me feel inferior. Self-conscious.

Your **_mysterious_** ways intrigue me.

You hide under a façade, but it is transparent to my eyes.

Even though you act like a smart-ass,

You are so **_charismatic_** under it all.

You say things are **_ridiculous_** and**_ lame_**,

Though you think they seem **_adventurous_ **and reckless.

You use words like **_psychedelic_** and **_tubular_** to describe anything you want,

But you don't let people hear.

Are you afraid? Are you ashamed of yourself?

Or do I just over-**_analyze_** it all?

You find every little thing to be completely **_bothersome_**.

So **_ridiculous_**, even though you'd like to give it a try.

You act so **_obnoxious_**, and I can't stand it.

So cocky, yet completely modest.

It is utterly impossible for me to get enough of you.

You are infinite. Unlimited.

The true fact is: you can't surface.

You are trapped under a shell of ignorance and prejudice.

And you just can't break free.

Did you know that my heart sees through it, crystal clear?

They all say it's a **_phase_**.

But I can't get over you.

* * *

So... what did you think? I would greatly appreciate feedback. :) I turned this in late, so I couldn't share it with the class. But I love how it turned out. :D I know this is totally based on religion, but I was ion that mood and here are my thoughts on it. :) Please share your thoughts.


	2. English: Dear God

For this assignment, we looked through a PowerPoint and wrote down a phrase for each picture. Afterwards, we were assigned to write a 300 word story based on a phrase we wrote for a picture. I really loved the assignment, and I incorporated lyrics into it. Once again, I turned it in late, so no show and tell. :( The picture is shown on my blog: http: // leotafinck . blogspot . com /2009 /11/for-my-fanfiction-readers . html [Just without all of the spaces.]

These are my personal views of God.

Lyrics are owned by XTC and Nicholas Jonas. I have no ownership.

* * *

"_Dear God."_

Radiance. Purity. Glow. Then darkness. _Does he really exist?_ All I could feel was the air whipping around me as I plummeted into oblivion. Away from the world. Abolished from heaven. Shunned from the golden gates above. From white, to black. A glowing soul, to a sphere of coal. I sunk to the bottom of the ocean, not sure why I was here. Questioning my beliefs for Him. _Who is Him?_ It's incomprehensive. It makes no sense. Illegitimate. I now know why I am now isolated, surrounded by nothing but inexistence. _He is not real._

"_I can't believe in you."_

Everyone does, and everyone can. Just not me. Belief just feels like a trend. _I just don't understand. _It's like not having a mind of your own. Like it being possessed by another. What's the use? Dependency is foolish and weak. _Who is He? _Is He the hero, or the villain? No one could ever know. Is this a joke? Is He just a silly character in their twisted story? Seems like it.

"_Did you make mankind after we made you?_

_And the devil too!"_

From revulsion to neutrality. My knowledge of Him is subtle. _What do others think of this 'God'?_ People share their stories. It's all the same: "He saved me." But how? How did this random creature, probably from someone's imagination, save you? Help you? Protect you from harm? There is no way to really know. It's just a choice. _A choice to believe… in Him. _Realization hit me with great impact. _Where did I come from? _The holy gates of _heaven._

"_Won't You send a sign down, just to ease my doubt?  
I'm trying to hear You, but the silence is so loud…"_

Selfish. Shameful. Disappointed. In myself. All along, the answer was right in front of me. _He is real. He made me. _Suddenly, I started to float with ease, to the top of the pool. Once there, the ripples on the surface cascaded into a pool of waves. _He is speaking to me._ The sun shone on my now changing form, from the jet black of disbelief, to the shining gold of glory. _He saved me from oblivion._ I was shimmering with love. I was saved. I couldn't return to heaven, but one day, He will see that I have changed my ways. _I will never turn my back on Him again._ The pieces fell into place. _There __**is**__ a God._

"…_I think I see a rainbow from behind the clouds,_

_and I hear You now, dear God."_

_But I'm still so unsure._

* * *

So? :) How was it? I would REALLY appreciate feedback! Maybe some prompts to write baout as well? The songs by XTC and Nick Jonas are both called "Dear God."


End file.
